


Want

by bitten



Category: Jackson Whittemore - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very small drabble, maybe a Jackson Whittemore character study? Part of a larger work that i am..yeah, working on, if it's ever finished it will be epic...Jackson is one of the main characters (love him)...it combines a couple different fandoms (hot boys)...anyways, a lot is written, but there's a lot left to write (i already know what's gonna happen, to all of them)....so, here's this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Jackson wants. He lays on his bed, no shirt, just boxers, the t.v. is on but muted, and that's kinda like his whole life, huh? He doesn't care. He just wants...something...everything hurts right now...his shoulders and back, his stomach, his legs, everything tight and constricted, like his breathing,,,,his whole body wants something...he's not even sure what.  
He wants to be the best. He wants to be the smartest, the strongest, the most capable. He know he's not though, he's not any of that. He's weak and scared, no matter what he's been able to fake and convince other people of. He's pathetic. He hates everyone, and he hates himself, because when it all comes out, truth be told, he's a throwaway and a charity case. He got lucky and he knows it. The Whittemores adopted him, brought him into wealth and priveledge and things that he was never even meant to have, even love, or as much as they understand it. But Jackson has always been alone, always felt empty. Nobody sees it, nobody knows, probably they don't care, he's sure they wouldn't.  
But he still wants.  
And he needs.


End file.
